Earthbound
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Valkyrie and Thor share intimate moments together after their battle with Hela and the destruction of Asgard. They're on their way to Earth but are faced with a new threat that is slowly making his way to their new home. Thor and the others must hurry to warn the Avengers before it's too late. (Some scenes from infinity war trailer leak) Part of my "Before Infinity Chronicles"
1. Yours

**_(Well if no one else is gonna do it I guess I'll have to. These two need more fandom love!)_**

He woke with a start. Not from a dream, but just an overwhelming sensation caused by rapid thoughts running through his head. He sat up in bed slowing his mind. He's still alive, still king and still missing an eye. And the sleeping warrior was still lying next to him. The king smiled, moving carefully not to disturb her. His bed chamber was quiet, cold and dark, with the only light source coming from the stars and occasional Sun that the ship would pass. He missed his home, missed earth, missed the idea that he had somewhere to go to. Going to Earth would change everything, that much was certain. "You think too loudly." A low voice cooed from beside him. He grinned resting his arms on his knees. "What's wrong." Valkyrie turned on her side, her naked form covered by the pair's messy bed sheets.

"Nothing." He smiled turning from her, moving his body over the side on the bed, letting his feet touch the cold floor. She shook her head, propping and pulling herself up behind him, her chest against his broad back.

"You're restless and there's no need to be." He breathed deeply, letting the Valkyrie rest her chin on his shoulder. The new king only shook his head getting up from the bed. Valkyrie sighed, following him up and letting the sheets fall to the floor. The two only stared at one another in the very dimly lit room, their naked silhouettes barely visible. They stare deeply into one another eyes. Hers were soft and frightening at the same time. All he could do was smile at her. He pulls her close to him, locking his arms around her. "Don't worry about anymore tonight." He couldn't argue with that. Next thing she knew he lifted her up, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck along with her legs around his waist. They both kissed passionately, not feeling so cold anymore. It felt right, left natural. Her skin made his whole body weak, made him want to melt. While his physicality made her want to split in two. The pair fell back on the bed still intertwined. Thor knew she was right, don't worry about anything else tonight. "Let me put your troubled mind at ease." Once again, he didn't argue with her as she stood above him. He looked up to her on his knees, taking all of her in.

"I am yours." The king breathed deeply as he watched her slowly descended onto his lap. Her gentle and strong hands settled on his neck, their lips barely touching until they then locked. Their bodies tensed up, hands were exploring every inch possible, the scars on her body were rough. He fell back onto the bed, separating their kiss to breath, the view from outside caught his eye, the god of thunder couldn't help but laugh when he felt Valkyries lips on his neck. It was as if all his troubling thoughts were being pulled away, maybe there really was nothing to concern himself with. They both needed this, they both needed this moment, needed to relax. In all honesty Thor had no idea if she would stay with them or go back to Sakaar, he didn't want her to, he wanted her to stay. After everything that had happened one would think that Valkyrie would never want to be alone ever again.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, stopping her advancements for a moment to trace his strong face with her fingers.

He only stared at her for a moment, not saying a word as he turned to look toward the stars again. This time her gaze joined his. "Something is about to happen...I can feel it."

Valkyrie laughed softly between the kisses she gave his body. "You're stating the obvious."

"No." He shook his head again, this time turning back to her. "I...I don't know how to explain it." Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Shh. I'm always here." He smiled, knowing that that meant that she was going to stay. "I will stay and serve my king."

" I swear, I'll be the king that they deserve."

The warrior gazed at him lovingly. "I know you will." The ship would reach earth within a couple of days, He knew that the Avengers or even S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to help him and his people.

Val rested her head on his shoulder as the pair just laid together, fingers linked, occasionally placing a kiss on the other. "You're going to love earth."

"Do they have good alcohol?"

He laughed kissing her forehead. "It's passable."

"I'll take passable." The new king and the warrior then lay in silence, watching the stars and galaxies pass by as the ship headed toward their next best hope at a new start.

 ** _(please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue with these two)_**


	2. Old Ghosts

_What was surprising to her was how clear the memories of her sisters still were. But what wasn't was the horrific images of her sisterhood in blood filled masses as one by one they fell at the hand of the goddess of death. One minute they were there and the next they were all slowly fading away and all she could do was scream and watch._

 _"Am I boring you, lover?" She froze, unable to move or to bring air into her body. She shouldn't turn, she knew who she'd see, but it couldn't be helped. Her blonde hair was unmistakable, her voice unrecognizable and her voice, her gentle and commanding voice was just as mesmerizing as she remembered. But she wasn't real, just her head forcing her to remember again._

 _"Brunilda." Valkyrie whispered to herself. Her king was no longer soundly sleeping next to her instead all she could see was a ghost of her past._

 _"You look dreadful, Sigrun." Sigrun, she had forgotten the sound of her own name. Forgotten what it felt like to use it over a number. Ever since that day she hadn't felt worthy of her title, unworthy of her name. Sigrun the Valkyrie…. died with her sister's years ago. It was surprising to know that her drinking hadn't made her forget her name completely. "Don't tell me I've worn you out already." The Valkyrie suddenly became even more frightened, frantically looking around her. The king's bedchamber aboard the ship was no longer what she saw, instead she looked upon the chamber of the mighty Valkyrie on Asgard. It was incredible….it was just as she remembered it. Tall white, stone pillars carved with the words of her guard's victories, clean canopies hung from atop the bed, she could even feel the sun coming through the large archway windows. It was as if she had never left._

 _It was almost impossible to fight back tears, or bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming with joy. "no" escaped her curled lips, turning from her Captain. The urge to scream was growing more and more powerful, the urge to turn and to hug, to kiss her lover after all this time was slowly taking her over, but she couldn't. She wasn't there. "You're not here….not really." She took her time to breath and calm her emotions, she had let go, she had moved on, she had defeated her sisters killer. Taking it one day at a time wouldn't be easy, but it would make her stronger, she knew this in her soul. And she knew in her heart that she loved him._

 _"I am yours." He had said to her and she believed him._

 _"Once you were my greatest love, sister" She spoke turning to her captain. "But I have to let you go now." Sigrun took a moment to gaze upon her one last time before shutting her eyes and then to reopen them. In the moment before she did her thoughts shifted to the faces of her fallen sisters. One by one she looked at each and said their names aloud. They were gone, but she is still here, still fighting and they are something that would never be forgotten. Their love, training and companionship would always be with her._

When she reopened her eyes, she was right back where she was before. Still aboard the Grandmasters ship heading to Midgard and still in bed with her king. The warrior was so happy to see that he was still there with her, sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. She smiled lovingly at him, running her fingers through his short hair. Feelings of certainty about the king filled inside her, what she felt wasn't fake or even trying to replace what she had lost, what she felt for him and him alone was real and genuine. The Valkyries would have been happy to know that. Steadily she pulled herself closer to him, tracing the scars that Helas swords had left on his body. A promise was made that night that no one would ever get that close again. Her lips rested against her king's ear as she whispered. "When you wake, I'll tell you everything….I'll tell you my real name and where I come from." He doesn't move even when she place a goodnight kiss on his lips. As time passes she watches him sleep, he makes no movement; his breathing is steady and strong. The warrior watches until she can stay awake no longer. "I am yours." She whispers before she closes her eyes and sleeps soundly for the first time in decades.

 _ **( I know that Valkyries name is never said in the film so i gave her one, I don't think that she's Brunhilda though (mainly because she doesn't look like one/ i'm not racist on the casting choice like some people. I just mean that i don't think the name matches her appearance, it just doesn't fit.) I thought that the blonde warrior that saved her life in the flashback was the Valkyrie captain herself)**_


	3. Bubble Love

Within moments the tub was filled with water. Another nozzle poured assorted soaps into the water until it was bubbling, the smell was so inviting and reminded him of home. He sighed as he eased his body into the hot bath, letting every part except his head submerge underneath. He left Valkyrie to sleep a while longer while he took this time to wash. The bath was fairly big, it could certainly hold a few more people. Thor shuttered at the thought of that being the Grandmasters plan. A few potted plants stood at the edge, an archway stood above the water while a wall fountain continued to fill it, small ember lamps lit the room in a heavenly, evening glow. He closed his eyes, resting his arms on the edge of the tub and laying his head on a folded towel on the edge he let his body float in the water taking in the sensation and familiar smells reminded him of a world now no longer existent. Thoughts drifted to his mother and father. What would they think of him, would they be happy, proud, or disappointed? He didn't even hear Valkyrie enter the room. She walked up behind him quietly, admiring the sight she saw, admiring how at peace he was. The whole room smelt of flowers from far off places in the galaxy, it was so intoxicating. There wasn't much in terms of clothing on the ship but she managed to find a long dark nightgown, with a low back and thin straps.

"Comfortable, are we?" She smiles kneeling down behind him. Rubbing her hands against his shoulders, releasing some of the built-up tension. He groaned blissfully at her actions, appreciating the motions the fingers made on him.

"You're killing me."

"Never pegged you as the kind that liked bubbles." The king laughed at this remark, turning over to face her. "First time I've woken up sober in while."

"Feels differently doesn't it?"

The warrior shrugged, moving closer to Thor. "I suppose so."

He chuckled, grabbing her and pulling her into the water with him. She laughed uncontrollably when he did. She didn't care, she was with him and that's what she really wanted. Both could feel the other's heart racing as they come closer together. The bath was defiantly delightful, and she couldn't resist seeing him so exposed. She smiled to him eagerly pulling him under the water with her. Neither of them struggled, they returned backup only moments later to catch their breath both entirely soaked, she laughed again looking at the surprise on his face. She settled on his lap again, arms around his neck. The king once again loving the feel of her hands. "I love your touch"

"Well that's good." She smirked her lips moving to his ear."Because I love touching you." She moaned softly, letting her king's mouth on her neck, she was in such pure ecstasy that she didn't even notice when he changed positions with her so that her back now rested against the tub. Her hands explored every inch of his back, taking in his power and lust. Water dropped from her nightgown as he hoisted her above him. Both of their heads seemed to be spinning now, just getting lost in each other was more than enough for them. Her nightgown was almost over her head until suddenly the pair for the knock on the door. "Brother, I was hoping I could speak to you."

Sigrun almost burst out laughing, she wouldn't mind if Loki saw them together, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity to mess with him.

"I'm not even here." She murmured before taking in a deep breath and sank into the water.

Thor turned to her in confusion "Wait what?" But she had already disappeared beneath the bubbles. Admiration for her sleekness had to be commended...later. The kings attentions snapped back to the door when it slides open. Both brothers stare at one another for a moment. Loki wasn't expecting to see him here, he wouldn't have intruded if he had known. "Believe me it's not as bad as seeing the hulk like this." Loki was tempted but figured it would be best not to ask.

"I'm sorry." He said not approaching, afraid that he may slip on the soaked floor. "Where did all this water come from?" Thor became anxious when he saw bubbles emerge to the surface knowing that Valkyrie was running out of air." I could come back later."

"I think that would be best." He replied trying to get his brother out as fast as possible.

"Riiiiight." Loki spoke selectively, slowing backing away and shutting the door behind him. The king sighed in relief, looking for Val. She emerged from the water gasping.

"What the HELL took you so long."

"I'm so sorry." There weren't enough words to describe how much. "Are you alright?" She nodded finally managing to catch her breath and, letting Thor help her remove the bubbles from her skin. "I don't suppose you want Loki to know yet?"

"Not a chance." She said, slinking over and backing him up against the wall. The fountain from the wall pouring water over the both of them. "I love having you all to myself." Beaming to one another they kissed fully. The Valkyrie had abandoned her nightgown in the water, settling into her kings arms, loving him as he ran his hand against her leg. Her teeth graze his neck tempted to bite. his knees became weak as the two once again disappeared into the water, lips still locked.

 _ **(So glad that so many of you love this. i plan to write more chapters. Please continue to review and if you have any ideas please let me know)**_


	4. Life, Loyalty and Love

_His restlessness was getting the better of him again. Thoughts of worry where still keeping him from sleeping. Val had drifted off hours ago, at least one of them could sleep. There was still this sinking feeling inside that was making his mind so anxious. As if he was having an internal conflict within and not having a clue of how to deal with or even describe it. The truth is that it was waring him down. He knew that he should wait until morning, but his mind was so swarmed he needed to speak to her. He sat up in bed and softly shook Valkyries shoulder. "Val?" He whispered softly, but she didn't move. His head began buzzing, his vision became blurry as he suddenly saw blood forming over the sheets. "Val!" His hands move to grab her shoulders, turing her over to see her bloody body pierced with jagged knives. His breathing heaved as he backed away, not being able to look away from her cold lifeless eyes. Running back to the warrior and cradling her form in his arms "Val!" She didn't answer...she was dead and he refused to admit it. "Val, please wake up! Val!" He held her tighter as a homicide of Asgardian body's lay on the floor. Men, women and children torn apart, these were his people, maimed, strangled and gutted before his very eyes, but who had done this and why and was it coming for him next? That must have been its intention, it's plan as the blood crept up from the floor, gushing and spirting all over his body, choking and strangling, failing him to call for help. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" It wasn't long for his cries to be cut off and his vision consumed by the blood, suffocating him into silence._

He felt sick when he woke from the nightmare. He didn't feel right. His breathing ragged and short, eyes darting all over. He saw no bodies or blood on the floor, he was able to both speak as well as see and Val was still sleeping, safe and sound next to him, not a spot of red on her.

 _"Thank the Gods!"_ He thought to himself, settling back down on the mattress, lying awake, steadying himself. It wasn't long until Valkyrie woke and turned to her king. "Good morning." He falsely smiled, not wanting her to worry.

"Hello there." She grinned resting her hand against his chest. She instantly felt his elevated heart rate and the fact that he was shacking. "Are you alright?" Her face written with concern as the two came closer together. "You're trembling." His heavy breathing was also a sign of his terror that she was still unaware of.

Lying once again the reply was "I'm fine."

"Bad dream?" Thor didn't answer, turning from her. She turned his face to face hers again and spoke, not wanting any lies between them. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Everything that has happened has been out of your control. You've lost so much and-" she paused on her words, biting her lip. "I don't want to lose you."

He gazed at her with such admiration when she said this. "You won't have to worry about that." Smirking as he moved on to of her. "That's what I have you for. My life is in your capable hands. My life, my loyalty and...My love."

Val laid there in utter shock, unable to speak, unable to say or do anything, all she was capable of was to kiss him passionately and wholeheartedly. Finally, the will to speak came back, but before anything could be said a comlink on the bedside table sounded.

 _ **(Please don't forget to review, i love the positive thoughts)**_


	5. Sacrifices

Thor and Valkyrie had spent the past three days together cooped up in his room. Making love and hiding from public eye, but he knew that he would have to temporary leave his bliss with her to attend to his responsibilities. "Don't take too long." She said watching him get dressed and make his way to the door. He turned back, kissing her before he left.

"I won't, I promise, Val."

"Sigrun." She replied.

"Pardon?"

"My real name is Sigrun. When you were sleeping I promised that I would tell you my real name."

He stated at her looking intrigued. "I love it….What else did you promise me when I was asleep?"

"Hurry back and I'll tell you." Now he really didn't want to leave. Loki had asked to speak with him on the observation deck. He still couldn't shake the dream he had about Val and his people, he hadn't told her or anyone else. He began to think that it must have only been a dream and nothing more. But he knew that he would never let anything happen to Val or his people, he would ensure their survival at any cost.

"You look warry, brother." Loki wasn't wrong about that, he wasn't feeling the best of late.

"Just anxious, Loki." He replied standing next to his brother. "Just anxious."

The god of mischief snickered. "Really? Is that because of Valkyrie?" Thor turned slowly, his eyebrow raised while Loki only continues to snicker.

"Why would it be?" He asked playing it off as if he didn't know what his brother was referring to.

Rolling his eyes. "Honestly brother, I'm not an idiot."

His heart skipped an uncomfortable beat. "So you know that we've….we've been.."

"Sleeping together?

"Sleeping together yes."

"Yes, again it was very obvious." Both started laughing after a moment of silence.

"You knew she was in the bath, didn't you?"

"Indeed, I did."

Thor knew that he should have been kicking himself for his lack of subtly, even though he thought that they were being subtle. "You clearly wanted to talk to me about something, so what is it?"

Loki hesitated his thoughts shifting back and forth on what exactly to think or say. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?"

"Course I do. The people of earth love me, I'm very fond of them."

His brother rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "Let me rephrase that. Do you think it's a good idea for me to come back to Earth?

"Probably not, but I wouldn't worry brother. I have a feeling that everything's going to be fine."

The younger brother nodded, having a brief feeling of relief, both did. The moment shifted as the shadow of a massive cruiser.

"What the hell is that?" Loki asked, moving closer to the glass, trying to get a better look with Thor right behind him. Both instantly recognized the design. "It's chitari!"

"Not good." The King replied, grabbing Loki as he rushed to the elevator. "Heimdall, get us away from that ship!"

"It's Chitauri!" Loki added.

"Yes, my liege."

Valkyrie woke with a start when she heard an alarm sound. She made fast work to put on her armor and grab her sword, making her way to the bridge and bumping into Hulk. "Hey, big guy!"

"Hey, little girl." He replied helping her up. "Loud noise!"

"I know. You haven't seen blondie, have you?"

"Puny hammer guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, puny hammer guy. Where is he?"

"Hulk, don't know." He growled picking her up as he ran. "Let's go find out!"

"Val!" she heard Thor call to her from behind. Hulk turned, setting her down on the floor again. Val didn't hesitate to hug him, all the while Loki hide behind the two, staying out of Hulks view. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I woke up when I heard the alarm. What's going on?"

"Chitauri." Loki replied running past them to the bridge.

"Heimdall is moving the ship out of their path."

"Stupid blind man, hurry up." Hulk roared.

Thor grinded his teeth, not wanting to deal with Hulks childish behavior. "Watch it you dumb fool."

The Valkyrie kissed his cheek. "Worry about it later, love." The two hurried by making their way to the bridge, hand in hand.

"Heimdall, what's going on?"

"They've dispatch boarding craft, your majesty."

"What the hell are chitary doing all the way out here?" Sigrun looked ready to jump through the window and tear the fighters apart all on her own. And Thor knew that she could. "This ship has cannons doesn't it?"

"Aye." A guardsman replied taking the controls of the turret. Everyone was briefly knocked off balance when the massive ship fired and hit the hull of theirs.

"Hulk smash giant ship!"

"You may get your chance." The gatekeeper replied checking a nearby monitor. "Three ships have breached the lower decks."

"fight them up her my friend, we'll take care of them below."

Loki stuttered to his brother. "we… we will?"

Thor boasted, patting his brothers back. "Come now brother. You use to command these brute, certainly you can fight them."

"Commanded them?" Val asked in astonishment.

"I'll tell you latter."

Heimdall wasn't sure how long he and the crew would be able to hold off the attack, there was still so much about the massive ship that they still had yet to learn, but he would stay and fight to defend the people of Asgard and his king.

Meanwhile in the hanger, Thor, Valkyrie, Loki, Hulk along with Korg engaged the Chitauri. Thor made sire to stay close to Val, not to protect her, but because the two worked so well together. Every one of them was sure to stay out of Hulks way as he continued to smash through the shoulders.

"He's a bit of a brainless oaf, isn't he?" Korg asked blasting another Chitauri.

"We know!" Val and Thor replied together. She threw one soldier towards Thor who managed to kick him up to the ceiling. Loki stuck to his knives and tricks as usual, sticking his mark on the target every time.

"Why is a Chitauri ship attacking us?"

"Oh I don't mean to be a bother, but is that giant round thing going to be a problem?"

Thor spun his head back to where Korgs attention was. The remaining enemies had fled back to their ships, as they had left behind their dead warriors as well as a counting down bomb. "Hang on to something!" Thor yelled to his friends as he activated the hanger door, exposing them all to the cold vacuum of space.

"Thor, you fool!" Loki screamed holding onto a fuel cable for a nearby ship with Korg.

"Thor!" Val called, letting go of the handrail that she had managed to secure herself to in order to Grab the king in time before he was pulled outside. "Hang on!" The both did, so tightly that they could have broken each other's hands.

"Brother! The bomb!"

Thor looked below him to see that the bomb was caught between a broken ship wing. It wasn't getting pulled out with everything else, he knew what he had to do. "Val!" He yelled up to the Valkyrie, she was straining to hold on to him. "Val, listen to me!"

"I am listening you fool!"

"Make it to earth, find my friends! They'll help you!

"What?!"

"I love you Val!" and with that he slipped out of her grasp, colliding with the devise to push it out of its jarred position and sending it and himself into space.

"NO!" Sigrun screamed, falling after him. But at the very last moment a huge green hand grabbed and pulled her back up into the ship. "No Thor!" All they could do was watch as the devise detonated, engulfing the hanger in flames.

 _ **(Can you guess what happens next? ;D )**_


	6. Guardians meet Thor

You would think that every corner of space looks the same he would also be surprised foreign that is not the case every inch is difference unique with something new always being out there that's what Peter Quill and admired most about the Galaxy there was always a place to run to. The Nova Corps had informed the guardians that their scouts ships have spotted Thanos's flagship not too far from Xandar. The Guardians agreed to check it out, seeing how they were nearby in the quadrant and had been promised to be paid for their services. Gamora particularly wanted to confirm Novas findings, she is familiar with her father's acts of destruction. "We are arriving." Mantis announced to her fellow guardians as the ship finally came to their destination.

"Alright Guardians." Peter spoke, sitting at the controls of the Milano. "Don't forget this might be dangers so let's put on our mean faces." He was sure that they had nothing to worry about, all they had to do was check for possible signs of Thanos and report back to Nova. All remained quiet when they arrived, amazed at what they saw with their eyes, unable to look away. Wreckage from an attacked cruiser was scattered in every possible direction. It was impossible to turn your head and not see any contorted and twisted hunks of metal.

"What happened?" Mantis asked. Not one could provide an answer or even an explanation for what they would find. Gamora was the first to speak, feeling somehow responsible for the unfortunate fate that this ship and crew must have suffered at the hands of her father.

"Mantis, can you sense anyone alive out here?" She waited patiently for a response.

"There's no way anyone survived this."

"I am Groot."

"No, I don't want to just leave and get the money, Groot." Rocket sneered to his arboreal friend, who was at this point in time still growing to his full adult size.

"I am Groot."

"No, I don't!"

"I am Groot!"

"No, I don't!"

"Quiet your irritating bickering." Drax mumbled to the pair who immediately silenced themselves. "Our bug friend is trying to concentrate."

"Thank you, Drax." Mantis giggled.

"I'll try to move the ship towards the center of the AHHHH!" Peter and the Guardians and yelled and jumped in their seats when a body collided with the windshield of their ship with a loud thud. "Holy shit!" Peter was so startled that he almost veered the ship into a piece of wreckage.

"Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!" Rocket spat shaking his fist at the body.

Mantis then cried out. "Wait…this one is still alive!"

* * *

"Are you sure he ain't dead?" Rocket quipped sniffing the unconscious body after Peter and Drax had brought him inside.

"I am certain." Mantis replied glaring at the raccoon for questioning her analysis.

"He's hurt." Gamora pointed out examining his left arm, which was torn around the wrist. His face was covered in ash, his skin was ice cold and covered in blisters. "It's incredible that he's still alive."

Drax stared down at the Asgardian with uncertainty. "He will undoubtedly know what happened out there."

Peter nodded at his friends reasoning turning now to Mantis he said. "Wake him up."

"Whoa Whoa!" Rocket argued hopping up on the table. "Back up Quill! We have no idea what's with this guy!"

"I am Groot!"

"I think we should check and see if he's wanted maybe we can get some cash for his carcass. "

Gamora rolls her eyes in disgust. "Not everything we do has to be about money, you imbecile!"

"I can feel a great deal of conflict within him." Mantis added trying to talk the others out of their current conversation. "He's very much afraid." Quill hadn't changed his mind from his original idea nodding again to empath and repeating his earlier request.

"Wake him up."

The Guardians watch as their friend rested her hand against the man's head, antenna growing as they always did when she used her ability and softly-spoke aloud to him. "Wake."

The entire crew jumped again back when the body sporadically sprung to life climbing off the table scared and confused. There were only so many scares that they all could take from this guy. The Guardians stood there with their weapons drawn on him ready to attack if he did so first "Easy." Peter spoke comfortingly "Take it easy man, were not gonna hurt you."

"Unless you give us a reason to." The heavy gun holding raccoon stickers. The man only stares at them, breathing heavily his expression pressed with confusion.

"Who the hell are you guys? The crew of the Milano all exchange quick glances, weapons still drawn.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, where's the gratitude buddy? We saved your worthless hide!"

Gamora swatted at Rocket and followed Peters lead and spoke calmingly. "Your ship was attacked by a very powerful being." She started lowering her sword. "We need to know where he went next."

The man stumbled at first, glaring at Gamora as he moved closer to her and grabbing her by her throat. "You'll answer my questions first woman! Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends?"

"I said to take it easy!" Peter repeated, pointing his gun at the ships new passenger.

"We only found you alive in the wreckage." Mantis answered trying to keep all things calm.

"Alive?" Clutching his head, he began to feel dizzy.

Drax gripped his knives tightly, ready for action. "He's mad! Let me take care of him Quill!"

Gamora gasped from her constricted throat. "Wait!"

He shook his head, breathing rapidly increasing. "I….. I have to get back to Earth I have… I have to…" But he didn't finish, he collapsed to the ground before another word could be said. Gamora coughed when his hand released her, finally able to breathe again. Peter was quick to move to her, making sure she was alright, she smiled to him assuring that she was.

Rocket laughed as he stared down at the unconscious body with the others. "What a weirdo."

 _ **(Don't forget to review and tell me what you think)**_


	7. Screams

Loneliness and heartbreak. She is at not unfamiliar with these feelings, especially when the two concerned her heart and played with her until she's broken. She never once thought that this feeling would return these horrible emotions that were snapped into her life to merely t hurt her heart and break her soul. She had failed her King and lost her love all in one day how could she have allowed this how could she allow this; how could she fail again is she destined to continue down this path? Was she always to live alone and heartbroken? The broken warrior didn't answer when a soft knock come from her door. "Go away!" She yelled trying hard again not to cry but it became impossible as tears only continued to fill her eyes. It felt as if she was being suffocated slowly, as if all the pressure in the entire galaxy was pressed on top of her and it couldn't be relieved by any means of struggle or pleading. She wanted to scream, curse the heavens, but what would it do?

The hanger of the ship had been destroyed in the explosion and many passengers were either harmed or killed. People who had tried to escape in shuttles had perished by the hands of Chirarui fighters. The explosion had knocked her out, but luckily Hulk had managed to shield her and Loki from the flames just in time. She hadn't awoken until hours later and remembered what had happened, at least part of it. She was hurting and didn't want to speak to anyone who offered, but her grief wasn't strong enough to stop Loki from intruding on her. "I thought I told you to go away!"

He entered anyone, knowing that what she wanted wasn't his main priority at the moment. "You haven't come out the room for hours. You need the common stretch or at least do something."

Eyes glaring at him such distain she stood from her bed, marching up to the prince. "And what makes you so sudden to care about my wellbeing?" The trickster became uneasy as he backed away from the fury in the woman's deep eyes. "You don't get to! People died today! Your brother- "

"Do you honestly believe he's dead."

She stuttered at first. "Of…of course not! But you wouldn't let us go and look for him!"

"We have no idea where to look, Banner over road the ships jump system to pull us away from the fight." His voice broke for a moment sounding hurt. "He shouldn't have been so careless!"

Valkyrie stared at him, with meaning as if she was sneaking into his very soul, searching for something important. She gritted her teeth when her attempted to grab the prince but was met by a none physical body... just a shadow, just a fake. Fury, from the head to the toes flowed through the warrior's body. "Get the HELL out!" Storming back to her bead and breaking off the headboard of her bed and throwing it at Loki, it did nothing to harm the apparition, she didn't care, she only continued to throw whatever she could his way, until he finally disappeared. "Bastard!"

She fell to her knees, hands over her mouth as she wept. She screamed to the heavens and cursed them, she didn't care if they could hear her or not, but she prayed that they did.


	8. Earthbound

He was dreaming, mumbling in his sleep as Gamora and Mantis tended to him. The man hadn't woken since he collapsed 6 hours ago, Gamora had asked Mantis to re awake him but Peter said it would be best to wait, seeing how their new friend was exhausted and needed time to rest.

"I still think this is a bad idea, quill." Rocket had continued his argument since minute one glancing at the wounded man every so often as he rested in his leader's room.

"Noted...for the 18th time." Quill entered quietly looking over Gamoras shoulder. Hand on his hips still wondering what they were going to do next. Maybe there was someone they could contact, get the guy proper help. But Peter knew that the guy was scared and he knew what it was like to be scared. "How's he doing?"

"Much better."

Quill looked over the girls very impressive work, they wasted no time. The ash from his face and arms had been washed away, the cuts on his wrists and knuckles had been cleaned along with properly bandaged, he certainly looked better than when they had first found him.

It was almost impossible to hear what came from the man's lips as he laid still. "Val." The name crept from his dry lips, his fist clenched tightly.

"He hasn't stopped saying that name."

"Face, it Gammy. He's crazy."

"Or missing someone terribly." Mantis countered looking over to Rocket. Her posture straight and her eyes sadden when the emotion from the man flowed into her. She felt alone, and frightened. "I can feel it….how very strong it is."

Gamora attempted one more plea to Peter to wake the new passenger, but once again he shot her down, telling her to give it more time. Kissing her cheek before returning with Rocket and Mantis to their seats on the ship, Gamora stayed with the passenger, watching him sleep and waiting for his eyes to open again.

The old assassin admitted her curiosity in who this Val person was and even more so who this man is. Four more hours had past and still nothing, slapping would have defiantly gotten a reaction out of him, but she stopped herself out of respect and Peters request of no disturbing their guest. The man looked like a fighter, his strong build and warrior spirit not to mention that he had to lose an eye somehow, that injury looked fairly recent. Gamora then came to pity him, thinking that the destruction of that massive cruiser was no doubt her father's doing. He must have had friends, family there, now he has no idea if they're alive or dead. His mind wasn't well from what she could see, he was struggling. "What are you dreaming about?"

Thors mind was jagged and in pain. He dreamed of being back with Sigrun, holding her close to him, never wanting to let go of her. She was a true treasure to the galaxy, a jewel all her own. What had happened to her, where was she now? "Val?"

 _"Shhhh don't talk, rest." His eyes slowly rose to life gazing at the beauty that stood before him. The joy on his face couldn't be hidden as she made her way to him._

 _"You're here."_

 _She smiled leaning into him, stroking his cheek. "Of course, I'm here." Her kiss was almost enough to get him moving again, but the pain was twisting and splitting through him with every motion. She rested her hand against his cheek, not appearing worried or upset with him, love that burned in her eyes is what was there. "You need to rest. When you wake, come and find us…. find me."_

 _The expression of the king saddens when he looks to his Valkyrie. Fearful of what he would have to do next, wondering if he would find her and his people again. "I didn't mean to leave you."_

 _She stood again, her eyes on the injured king. "I know you didn't."_

"Val!" He had finally woken with a start, his head still hurting as he searched around the room and rested his gaze on the green skinned woman from earlier. The memories of what had occurred earlier flooded his mind again, everything up until the point when he had first woken up was clear he looked at her with soft eyes signifying that he wasn't going to start anything again. "Sorry." He said finally. Gamora could see the sincerity and lowered her sword.

"Don't move too much." She suggested, helping him lay back down. Hoping to get the information they needed before anything else happened Gamora contact Peter and Mantis.

* * *

"How's your head?" Gamora questioned, handing the king a glass of water then retook her seat next to Peter and Mantis.

He didn't hesitate to take the glass. "Better thank you."

"You're a king from a place called Asgard, whose people were forced to leave due to a demon entity destroying your world?" Saying it out loud sounded strangely strange to the guardians, it shouldn't, yet it very much was. Thor only nodded to them. Both Gamora and Peter stared at one another, not knowing what to make of any of this. But the king didn't care if they believed him or not. He had to get back to his people and to Sigrun.

"If Thanos attacked your ship then he must have had a reason. He never makes bold moves without reason." Gamora knew best in this situation. Being raised by the mad titan gave them an advantage.

"Then why did he attack our ship? We weren't carrying anything important. I saw the ship vanish before I could reach it."

Peter turned to Gamora. "Ship must have jumped."

"Who is this Thanos?"

"He's a mad tyrant." Gamora spoke, her voice shaken.

Mantis could feel Gamoras fear of her adoptive father, it was far from unwarranted. "Death follows him like a shadow."

"He has plans to rule the galaxy, but as of late hasn't made any major moves."

"It's almost like he just sitting around doing nothing." Peter added, shuffling his hands in his lap

Thor rose to his feet, pleading to his new friends. "Please I'm begging you. You have to take me back to Earth." Peter only stared at him, amazement in his eyes. Not once had he ever thought to return home, there didn't seem to be much reason to do so, there was nothing there for him anymore.

Realizing that it was a silly desire he shook it away from his thoughts. "We don't have any reason to go there."

Gamora nudged her leader's arm. "We do if Thano's is on the move. He's searching for something. He wouldn't have attacked that ship if not. the ship could have jumped to Earth and he could be on his way there right now."

Rocket cursed from his seat in the cockpit, hearing every single ridiculous word. "Ah no! Are we saving the galaxy AGAIN?" Groot seemed to like the idea, seeing how he would be able to do more now that he was bigger than last time. Even Drax smiled at the idea of another victory. The assassin turned to Quill hoping for at least some kind of assurance that he wouldn't abandon the world that he once held so dear to him. But could the pain still be there? The pain of his loss and everything that soon followed? He gave a soft chuckle as he looked to her. "I haven't been home in so long. Typical that I'd only have to go back to try and save it." He didn't admit it right away, but he was more excited then Gamora was aware of.

"So, we are really doing this again?"

Peter headed back into the cockpit and retook his seat. "Rocket set course for Earth."

The paranoid racoon groaned, banging his head against his console. "nonononononononononono!" He knew that he should have left these idiots since the start, it would have saved him a lot of misery.

"I am Groot!" The tree laughed when Mantis scolded Rocket for pretending to feel those false feelings towards the others.

"Shut it!"

 _ **(Two more Chapters to go! don't forget to review)**_


	9. Reunited

"Who's Val?" The green woman startled Thor when she met him bellow the ship. "Sorry."

"No apologies. I think it's only fair." He was referring to when he had almost strangled her earlier.

"When you were unconscious you spoke of a woman, you kept saying her name."

He felt a little embarrassed thinking of how he might have sounded while he was unconscious speaking of Val, dreaming about her wasn't bad though. He looked over to the woman and back down to his feet and back to her again not knowing if telling her would change anything, but he did anyway. "She's a friend. Someone I'd like to get back to as soon as possible. I can't abandon her and my people, not again. They've already lost so much."

"Is it the same thing that cost you your eye?" There were times when Thor had forgotten that small detail. The pain had past days ago, he felt no need to take revenge. He was a very changed man now, with more important matters. He nodded his head to her for an answer, not wanting to discuss it further. "I'm sorry about your home. I've heard that it was one of the most beautiful places in the world I'm sorry it's gone now." She remembered her father…her real father telling her children's tales of the realm of Asgard. An ancient world that was connected to nine other realms. "We'll get you to Earth as soon as we can." She said gazing out the window with him thinking of her own Planet her own family and how they had long been forgotten until now.

"I appreciate everything you're all doing for me, I just hope we're not too late. I can't think of a reason why your father would want to attack our ship."

"He's a monster a horrible monster. Still maybe he only did it to prove to the world that he still is."

The Milano was getting ready to jump to Earth, it took a little while for the coordinates to be received from Nova Corps and to request clearance to go there. If Thanos was indeed headed to Earth Nova would be there in a few days to help assist in any way they could. So much is still unknown. But they didn't have time to answer and ask questions they had to get to Earth and fast. Thor hoped that the ship would be there when they arrived, hoped that Val and the others have found the Avengers and were already thinking of a plan if only there was a way to contact them but he had no idea how to reach them.

Either way he was excited to see the Avengers, it would be good now that he and his people would permanently reside on Earth he would be able to assist his friends whenever they needed him.

The first thing he was going to do when he got back was tell Stark to change his access clearance to the God of thunder or at least fight Banner for the title of strongest Avenger.

It would take a few moments before the Milano would arrive at their destination so all he could do is think and worry or at least try not to worry.

"So, you and your friends these Avengers you've dealt with dangerous threats before?

"On numerous occasions. We were always victorious but we've had our losses along the way. You Guardians of the Galaxy aren't too different I suppose."

She smiled at him thinking back to the times of her own victories and her own losses both with and without the Guardians. Gamora preferred the victories thinking of when she was actually happy that she belongs somewhere instead of forced against her better nature to kill for the mad titan. She and Thor joined the crew in the cockpit as the ship finally jumped and disappeared.

* * *

Get to Earth and find his friends. That's what he told her, that's what Thor told Valkyrie before he vanished. She and the ship have made it to Earth all in one piece…more or less, now they just need to find his friends known as The Avengers, the Defenders and Protectors of the Earth. They are warriors and Valkyrie knows warriors, knew what it meant to be a fighter. The attack that had happened had startled the passengers fiercely, thankfully Banner was able to activate the jump system to get them as far away as possible. It took a few tries and some late nights but he was finally able to crack the locations for Earth. The massive metal home was met with resistance when they had entered Earth atmosphere. Some organization known as Shield was asking or rather demanding them to identify and state their intentions.

"This is Doctor Bruce Banner. I need you to put me in contact with Nick Fury or any of the Avengers."

The com connection was patchy, making the audio indistinct. "Bruce Banner…zzzkkkk. Banner was presumed dead zzkzkzk presumed dead a year ago."

"Presumed dead?" He really didn't like the sound of that. Not only had he been lost in space with no recollection of the past two years, but now he was presumed dead by not only Shield but also his fellow Avengers. Valkyrie was slowly becoming annoyed with being in space and having to listen to telling them to wait for clearance only continue to frustrate her. She was tempted to tell them to go to hell but a voice came over the channel different than the one from before.

"Doctor Banner it's good to hear from you. Sit tight, we'll send javelins to escort you and your passengers to the Helicarrier. A lot has happened since you've been gone." Bruce was relieved to hear the voice of director Nick Fury again, he was the only one who would listen. Valkyrie and the royal guard made their way below where the citizens were. They made fast work to inform the people and get them prepared for the javelins which were quick to arrive. The injured along with children and women were loaded first, agents handed out water and small packets of food to everyone who boarded. A crew would retrieve the ship later.

"Director." Banner raced over to the man, shaking his hand. "I can't tell you how happy I am at see you!"

"Likewise, Doctor." He looked behind the short man to see the massive crowed in the hanger. "Hell, of a lot of people here." It wasn't hard to see that these folks were from Asgard. "What happened?" The doctor shakenly rubbed his hands together, looking around for a possible way to explain. "Where's Thor?" Banner only stared at the director, this time truly at a loss for words, his head only hung as he thought of his friend's tragic end.

"He's dead?" A woman who Banner knew the voice to asked. He spun back to see Agent Natasha Romanov followed closely by Captain Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. "Where have you been Bruce?" The trio raced up, looking astonished to see him alive.

Valkyrie strode over to the pair. "Our king is missing, but he'll be back."

Fury looked surprised. "King? What happened to Odin?"

"Long story, too long to tell right now! Honestly I'd like to talk more on actual solid ground with a cup of coffee and clothes that actual fit me."

"We can handle that I think." Cap smiled to the doctor patting his back. "It's great to see you Banner."

"Likewise, I have so much to tell all of you."

Falcon smirked, looking over Valkyrie. "I bet you do doc. First who are you?"

"I'm Sigrun, Valkyrie to the King of Asgard."

"Well I'm Sam, Falcon to the Avengers."

"Avengers?" Sigrun replied looking the team over, not knowing what to make of them. Surly her king had not fought with people like these, they didn't look like much, but she knew better than to judge a warrior simply on their looks. She was officially intrigued. It wasn't long until the ships and their passengers left the damaged craft and departed for Earth.

"Do you really think he's dead?" Natasha asked Steve as they climbed aboard another Javelin, holding his hand tightly.

"I doubt it." He replied confidently, staring at the stars then to Natasha. "We'll send a search out for him, see what we can find. Besides." He looked down to the delicate gold band around the spy's finger. "I want all of them here for the wedding."

* * *

The ships had departed, the citizens were safe and the danger had been avoided. Yet she stayed onboard the vessel, alone. She had kept her promise to Thor, she had made it to Earth and met the Avengers. Loki had disappeared, vanish only hours before SHIELD had arrived, he could be anywhere now. Her heart hurt when she thought of her beloved, though of his touch on her, the way he gazed into and understood her heart and soul. Her legs became weak thinking of it all at once, it would have been better if they had just stayed in bed together. She violently screamed, letting her cry echo though the empty hanger, she jumped when part of the broken ceiling collapse. It wasn't safe to stay there; the place would fall on her if she did. "You're not going to leave me, here are you?" She froze, trembling, heart racing. Her whole body flashed hot and tears streamed down her beautiful face. She slowly turned and there he was, standing in the door way of the hanger only a few feet away.

"Thor!" She ran to him as fast as she could, not once stopping or slowing down. His actions mirrored hers neither of them wasting anytime to embrace after days of separation which in some cases would seem overly exaggerated, but the two being so sure about one another didn't seem exaggerated. "I knew you weren't dead." She whispered tearfully into his neck.

He smiled, exhaling deeply as he continued to hold her. "I'm glad." Holding her against him with such love was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Shut up." She gasped between their lips. "You're such an idiot!". Not wanting to waste anymore time, she pulled his kiss onto her. Seductively she led him to the last escape fighter left in the hanger and followed the javelins down to the planet's surface.


	10. Break the Headboard never the Heart

**_(One Week Later)_**

It felt as though they had never left, they laid together intertwined, warm and safe in a room prepared for them at the Avengers new HQ. Thor finally felt at home, his people were setting up their new lives in Norway just as his father wanted with the assistance of SHIELD and he was with the woman he loved. "What do you think of Earth?" He asked, his fingers brushing against her forehead while her head rested on his left arm. Val thought of this for a moment, wanting to keep her lover in suspense.

"Their booze are nice." Thor laughed to this answer, knowing that he should have seen that coming. "In all honesty, I love New York, your friends, everything there is to see and do here. I didn't think I would enjoy it all like this. Natasha wasn't to take me out with Wanda this weekend, show me some more sights" Thor was pleased that Sigrun was making friends with the team, she had been without those for so long. In time he knew that she would trust and cherish them as much as he does. "Not sure what to think of these Guardians of the Galaxy. The fury one challenged me to a drinking contest."

Now that he had to see. "I have no doubt you'll win."

Sigrun smiled to him just being madly in love was all she wanted right now. "Never leave me." She murmured, eyes shut tightly, holding the hand that the king rested on her cheek. "Never scare me like that ever again." Forcing herself not to cry, not to show how terrified she had been. But the great thing about her lover was that he could see right through her, knew her at her best and worst. So, she allowed herself to cry, allowed herself to keep baring her soul.

"I am yours." He spoke to her comfortingly trailing his fingers up her naked back.

"I am yours." She replied, tracing her finger around his grey dead eye. Neither of them would leave one another. His eyes swarmed her soul, setting it on fire. She tore at his skin when he rolled over her, tangling the sheets around their naked bodies, intertwining their fingers together. Biting her lip as his own trekked down her neck and stomach then made their way back up. "Please." She gasped, eyes pierced shut as her shivering fingers clenched the sheets. "Don't stop." It was difficult for her in this moment to keep her hands off of him, he's a paragon and belonged only to the Valkyrie. Both their hearts were racing, trembling against one another as lips became locked, it was impossible not to be any closer. Both didn't care if the other hurt them, the pleasure was worth all the pain in the world and they could take it, years of fighting had proven that.

"Sigrun." He groaned not wanting to hold back on his advances. Goosebumps covered both of them as their bodies moved against one another really not wanting to take their time. Val shuttered when his mouth pressed against her chest, feeling his strong hand run down her thigh was enough to make her scream, yet she maintained control over herself. Beads of sweat fell down the kings back where the Valkyrie rested her hands, this caused him to tense up. She didn't fight when her hands were pulled up above her head, pined against the mattress. Eyes were hungry for the warrior, their lips locked passionately again. It never felt like lust, it was pure, heartfelt love. It was rough and blissful, it felt as if either of them could shatter at any time, but neither cared. Thors hands released hers, slowly crawling up the headboard of the bed, trying to steady himself when their movements become more hard and rapid. Until he couldn't control himself for another moment when the title wave of pleasure that hit both of them resulting in his grip snapping the wood of the headboard. He froze, stunned by his actions for a moment along with Val, but they only continued their lovemaking, not giving it a second thought. "Val."

"I love you." Val moaned in response, making him turn his focus back to her and this moment. Eventually his grip slipped making him collapsed, resting his forehead against her own. Both breathing heavily and with spinning heads, they only smiled to each other pleased and satisfied with themselves. "Val." He gasped, feeling lightheaded. "That was…I think that we rushed that a little too fast." He was stopped from speaking with another kiss.

"Never." She smirked, letting the king lay next to her again. She didn't care "Anything you can give I can take. Hope you can say the same." A soft chuckle escaped from his trembling lips.

"I'm sure I can." There was never a dull moment with her and he was more than excited to know that. She was everything to him, unlike anyone else. As of this moment, there was no threat to face, no victories to win, but both knew that they'd be more than ready to answer the call to arms. Thor waited to sleep until he was sure that his lover had drifted off. "I love you, Sigrun." Both dreamed of a new future on Earth with their new home and of course with each other, knowing that there was nothing better.

 ** _(The End)_**

 ** _(Thank you all for your wonderful support. I will absolutely continue with these two in the future and I encourage all of you who ship these two to write about them as well, push the envelope! Thanks again and of course write on)_**


End file.
